naruto and hinata the next morning
by Frank Wolf
Summary: The next morning need I say more? WARNING! extreme fluffyness ahead! very warm! very fluffy! will make you smile and blush! this is a oneshot whose sole purpose in life is to satisfy your romance and cheesyness cravings! read and hopefully enjoy...REVISED


Morning…

**Disclaimer**: _don't own nothing… but grant me time my friends and I promise you… I'll own your soul…_

He has been looking at her sleeping form for the last 20 minutes, she laid sideways allowing him full view of her sleeping face. Her short blue hair slid sideways gracefully across her forehead. Her petite yet mature body unveiled by the wrinkled soft sheets, somewhere in her sleep she had found her way almost completely out of them. She wore one of his plain buttoned oversized shirts which matched the white sheets of his bed, it covered her almost completely.

He grinned with his eyes closed because from where he sat, on a chair right in front of his bed, she looked breathtaking. His oversized shirt on her petite body gave her room to spare, it hanged slightly above her knees, her silky, pale yet defined legs revealed. She moved a little, as one usually does when deep asleep, she clutched her grip on the covers and sunk her head deeper into the warm pillow. He's grin widened as his cheeks turned crimson due to the welcomed view, when she had moved, her leg unconsciously moved up and down a few times slowly, feeling the soft mattress and warming it in the process, almost like a cat. The movement had unconsciously reveled more of her body, her waist and nothing more. The subtle curve of her waist and the sunlight behind it created an effect that resembled the mountains at daybreak, it was hypnotizing. He felt drawn to her waist, he desired it, he desired to reach over her, and run his fingers across her waist and kiss it countless times indulging himself in the exhilarating passion and then settling his lips hard on hers. But he admitted to himself that who knew were his lips would end, maybe her neck or her collarbone, or her ear in the end god only knows. His blush deepened when another thought came to mind and he guiltily admitted that indeed he would love to run his tongue across her waist which would ultimately lead again to her face and lips. He grinned again as his eyes studied her face as he had many times before she was as lovely as ever but there was something about her face right now, so early in the morning and the vague rays of sunlight that entered through his window blinds gently caressing her, giving her an ethereal look. Was it possible to feel jealousy at sunlight? He laughed softly inside at the idea, not entirely dismissing it.

He toyed with the idea of getting back in bed, sliding under the warm sheets, and gently place her across his chest drowning in her exhales, and once again embracing the warmth that her body radiated. Nestling his soul peacefully in hers and welcoming the rare protection that her unconscious form provided, he loved the idea. He honestly could not understand this so called protection he felt but in all truth he didn't care. What mattered right now was her, and the night they had spent together. And what a night it had been, undoubtedly the best night of his life. They had shared all that could be shared their minds, hearts, souls and bodies even clothes. A first for both, memorable and completely unbelievable, he had heard people say that one's first is never perfect, but how could that be? How could have last night not be perfect. How can last night simply be anything but perfect? Undoubtedly for him it had been perfect and way more the word simply could not even begin to describe it. He was sure she felt the same, there had been something about her smile and the way she had quickly fallen asleep still wearing it on her beautiful face, and there had been something peaceful and content about it. He wondered if he had looked the same. Blah who cares! He thought to himself. Last night had been perfect in every way and nothing could ever change that and if his face demonstrated this contentment then so be it.

Her eyes twitched slightly, and slowly they opened. Her eyes unfocused but their color ever so impressive. He wasn't sure what the name of that color was but he didn't care they were beautiful none the less. She closed them again; she simply refused to wake up. Almost like a little kid, he wondered if she had done it on purpose but he doubted it. He grinned widely at this and a single thought came to mind "kawaii!" His eyes followed the movement of her hand, feeling the empty space on his bed, the coldness of the mattress. His wide grin never left his face, she was looking for him, and he wondered how something so simple could make him so happy. After seconds of her fingers gliding up and down the mattress, searching, she fluttered her eyes open again. Though unfocused and sensible they still looked for him scanning the area lazily. It didn't take long to find him, the first thing she noticed was his trademark eyes closed grin then his blonde spikey-ish hair that covered his forehead but ended slightly above his eyes and then she noticed something that made her gasp softly. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt only boxers her face grew and was poured redness, she felt like she would almost blow up, her breathing stopped, she could not speak but still she felt so blissful that should she die right now she would die a happy woman. Slowly and tentatively she looked again only with the corner of her eyes, seeing only his grin. His wide cheerful grin, how she loved it, how it took away her breath, how it gave her strength, and bravery and how it made her blush but right now for some reason his grin settled her rattled nerves. His goofy, relaxed, uncaring grin relaxed her and she could finally set her feet on firm ground. His goofy grin it was one of the top five things of the list that she loved about him and that one list that made one very big scroll.

-o…ha..yo… Hinata-chan!-

He said with that same cheerfulness he had when he was 12. It was then that the thought struck her innocent mind, she was in his bed, wearing only his shirt and nothing more, and it was early in the morning. As quickly as lightning she felt embarrassment take over and with a matching speed she got up, kneeling on his bed one hand covering her mouth and the other covering herself with his sheets. She spoke shyly the color red adorning her pale cheeks and her eyes avoiding meeting his.

-Na…Na…Naru..to-kun?-

He gave her an even wider version of his big goofy smile this one revealing his white teeth complete with sparkling cute sharp fangs his happiness seemed to seek release. However Naruto felt that his happiness was still not fully released, but he held back the strong urge he felt to jump her and take her in his arms, hugging her tightly and scream whatever randomness gibberish popped in his mind because right now that was exactly how he felt he simply wanted to go crazy on her. A thought crossed his mind and he wondered if this urge, this madness he felt, was the nine tails fox's fault. But he dismissed it who was he kidding this was him and only him, and he knew it. He suddenly found that was struggling to find the right words, he didn't want to screw this up, screw this perfect morning so he decided to simply repeat his earlier statement but this time with more courage and even more confidence, if such a thing was possible for Naruto, and louder but only enough for her to hear.

-ohayo!-

His smile gave her the strength she needed, no she corrected herself, his smile awakened the strength within her. She could breathe and move more freely now and her eyes could momentarily look deep into his and slowly her voice came back to her.

-o…ohayo… gosaimazu Naruto-kun-

She said with shy smile on her lips and the ever present deep blush on her cheeks. Even though she wanted to stare into those blue orbs that were Naruto's eyes forever she felt that it was like staring into the sun itself, it was blinding and she hoped that someday she could oh! how she wished she could. She looked so cute when she did that, Naruto thought how her eyes avoided his shyly, it was very cute and fun too. He loved teasing her like this and he would continue until she spoke first. It was his way of trying to make her get past her shyness with him, he wondered if it was working. After a few seconds a loud grumble that could easily shake the earth and split the heavens was heard and Hinata looked worriedly at Naruto who was holding his stomach his face expressing the excruciating pain of hunger. She closed her eyes, covered her mouth with her free hand and giggled cutely at this, he was so cute she thought to herself and slowly she started to get up.

-I'll… I'll go and make… us… some breakfast Na...Naruto-kun-

He held his arm out at her his fingers splayed open, a simple gesture for her to stop. She stopped just after she got out of his bed and shyly looked at him. She really wanted to get breakfast started, for it would occupy her mind from the happenings of the night before. The amazing night before, the memories fresh on her innocent mind and they forever would be, just the thought of the memories made her dizzy and her footing light again, almost as if walking in nothing but thin air. But right now she only wanted to not think about it not in front of him at least, it was too embarrassing, maybe later under the shade of her favorite tree she would indulge herself but not right now, just not right now.

-way ahead of you Hinata-chan!-

He gathered his strength and he slowly got up from his chair, he placed his hand on her shoulder and aimed triumphantly with his free hand at the table on the middle of his small apartment. On the surface of said table lay two cups of his favorite instant noodles, which coincidentally was the same as his Hinata. He spoke loud and clear, confidence brimming from his words and Hinata could almost swear she saw fire in his eyes. One of the other things she loved about him, his confidence. That confident fire that overwhelmed his soul and leaked with each of his words. It was possibly one of the top three things she loved about him and the words "Kawaii" echoed on her mind. She followed his hands to the table with the cups of ramen. The view was lovely and simple, his simple small table, with two simple single chairs and the cups of ramen neatly placed, the presentation was so simple so elegant yet ever so meaningful, compared to the rest of Naruto's messy apartment , it just had to be meaningful. Maybe Naruto didn't notice but she did… it meant the world to her, and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

-Na…Naruto-kun…-

Was all she could say, his name. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned slightly nervously but still in a cat-like manner and he then said apologetically.

-It maybe a bit cold… cuz it's been sitting there for awhile… but don't worry I'll heat it up for ya! Hinata-chan-

He exclaimed reassuringly and loudly still grinning widely. She knew that he had suppressed the urge to struck Lee's famous nice guy pose. But as she processed his words she asked herself why was it that it had been sitting there for awhile? Why had he himself, someone with a ferocious appetite had not eaten? Why? she asked herself and much more questions came to mind. Her lips moved on their own and expressed her thoughts and confusion.

-why… -

Naruto blinked in confusion and looked at her he was about to ask her what she meant? But he decided to let her speak on her own. She did Naruto smiled happily to himself he was begging to rub off on her, and this made him proud.

-w… why… did you let it get cold? I mean… why did you not eat? When you were hungry?-

Naruto scratched his whisker with a single finger as he analyzed this then he felt a blush covering his cheeks, the type of a blush that would make Hinata proud. And she asked herself if she was beginning to rub off on him. After careful pondering he once again he scratched the back of his neck and grinned in his usual innocent fox-like manner.

-well he-he I wasn't going to eat without you… so I thought about waking you up… but…-

His voice had trailed off lost in mid-sentence and he found himself avoiding her gaze, his cheeks still red. She looked at him expectantly, she wasn't sure she understood where this was going but it had to be big for Naruto to lose his confidence like this. This also answered her earlier thought, she was indeed rubbing off on Naruto. She muttered a single word pushing him a little, which was something she would never do but in lieu of the circumstances she made an exception, she simply really wanted to know. And maybe just maybe he was rubbing off on her as well, this she thought, was a good thing.

-but?-

He gave her a smile, a shy smile, one of Hinata's shy smiles but with one big difference his endlessly blue orbs were defiantly staring deep into hers. She could only stare, her shyness temporarily vanished but her breath as always nowhere to be found. She intertwined her fingers in front of her chest, in a praying manner, waiting for him to open up… to her. Something she had dreamed off countless times before.

-it's just that… you looked so cute when you were sleeping Hinata-chan… that I couldn't bring myself to waking you up… he-he…-

He finished with his trademark grin and a soft somewhat embarrassed laugh. His words more specifically the word "cute" made the already present butterflies in her stomach flutter even more madly than before is such a thing was possible. She could not help but act on impulse and it commanded her to jump, spread her arms widely and embrace him fiercely as if there'd be no tomorrow, she gave in, her hands wrapped all around him and locked tightly on his back, seemingly never wanting to let go, her eyes shut tightly, never wanting to wake up from this dream called her present reality, as unending tears rolled down her tightly shut eyes. Each tear rolled down her cheek gracefully, evidently they were not tears of sadness. Naruto couldn't understand what was happening, he really sucked at this he admitted to himself but still he returned her embrace as much as he could, but he could still feel her tears on his chest, then fear struck.

-nani? why are you crying Hinata-chan…?-

She shook her head slightly, her face still pressed hard against his chest as she sobbed and gasped for air. He tightened his embrace, trying his best to provide her with the protection, warmth and comfort she so effortlessly provided last night. He could only hope that he was doing a good job.

-t-they… are tears of happiness N-Naruto-kun… I… I… happy I… am happy-

She stuttered a little but her in-between-sobs words were still sincere and heartfelt. When the strenuous work of mouthing her emotions was finished she sighed, greatly relieved. He could feel the relief engulf him as she spoke, his fears, gone and his body relaxed with Hinata still on his arms. The faint but ever present smell of her hair, that flower-like smell, attributed to his relaxation, he wasn't sure what it was, something with lavender, but it was very relaxing and he loved it, he made a quick mental note to ask her about it later, why? He had no clue, he just wanted to know. His eyes soften and he smiled softly he truly wanted to know everything and anything about her. He took a deep breath indulging himself with that tantalizing scent. Then as his eyes closed once again he allowed his head to lean on top of hers comfortably, his cheek pressed softly against her hair. Her hands grasped and slightly scratched the skin of his bare back seeking comfort. The butterflies enraged in her stomach they were almost screaming at her. Why? once again she asked herself, What did they want from her? It took her a second or two but her eyes suddenly relaxed as understanding dawned upon her, she needed to tell him… again as she had last night, but that was an impossibility. Her throat simply wouldn't allow her, it almost felt like if there was a wall there, a big brick wall lodged in her throat. After all that's happened last night and still she found it damn near impossible to tell Naruto how much she loved him, and she repeatedly asked herself, what was wrong with her? After she was done asking herself, she cursed herself and her weakness, her damned shyness. Why couldn't she be more like the man she loved more than life itself? She willed the courage to build up inside her, she forced her lips to move. She struggled with the words but slowly they were coming out, if not she would make them come out one way or the other, the same way her Naruto would.

-Na… Naruto-kun… I… I-

Naruto smiled and lifted her chin with his hand gently to meet his gaze. His blue eyes glimmered with affection as he looked deep into Hinata's eyes. She found herself hypnotized by his blue eyes as she had many times before, for her this was her whole world, he was her whole world, nothing mattered, not her royal prestigious blood, not the demon fox that was imprisoned in her boyfriend's body, and certainly not the fact that she had tears in her eyes. She loved him and she would say it no matter what the cost, she would tell him again and again until she was satisfied and when she was done she'll say them again for posterity's sake. She would give release to the emotions, to all the love she had suppressed for countless years, years of watching him, daydreaming about him, hoping he'd see her, silently pleading for his attention and yearning for his acknowledgement and love, she'd make up for lost time. She pushed herself hard and she knew that the words were right there, right on the tip of her tongue but still they refused to come out and his deep mesmerizing gaze was not helping her at all. He smiled at her, watching her struggle like this was fun and even though he vowed to help her get rid of her shyness with him, he decided to spare her just this once. It was still hard for him to say it, but he knew that for Hinata it would be close to impossible.

-Hinata-chan… I…I love you…-

And with that he kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away to amuse himself with her reaction, the kiss was quick and reassuring, filled with the electricity of the love they shared and even though it took her by complete surprise, for her heart had only stopped dead when she heard him say those three very important words, and still while she never got a chance to return said kiss properly, she still enjoyed it to the fullest, regardless of the tears that still flowed freely from her eyes. He loved her… she restated on her mind, he did… He really did… He even kissed her again… it had been a reassurance kiss… In fact it amazed her that he could kiss her like that so comfortably, in such a carefree manner, and when he kissed her… he kissed her with an ease fit only of Naruto. The kiss had fulfilled it's purpose it had been indeed reassuring she admitted, it had given her a sense of reality, it helped her grasp the fact that… this was not a dream, this truly was real, her reality, her world and hers alone.

-but… -

He added while his face became serious his eyebrows frowned slightly as his eyes hungrily wanted no… demanded Hinata's complete and devoted attention, he always had it. Hinata could not remember a time when she would not have given him her complete attention should he had asked, actually he didn't even need to ask. Her attention had always and only belonged to him.

-I'm hungry!-

He said in unison with his stomach who growled like a hungry beast, he groaned in reaction to the pain inflicted within his stomach when he finished the sentence but still he grinned at Hinata, that cute innocent grin he always had for her. She giggled cutely at this covering her mouth with her hand for no real reason whatsoever. He would always make her laugh no matter what the situation would be he would always bring light into her life, his bright light would clear away the darkness of depression from her mind. Naruto swiftly with the speed of a ninja moved to her back and he placed his hands on her shoulders. She allowed Naruto to guide her towards a chair and sat her down. Her eyes followed Naruto as he took the cups out of the table to heat them up. Her silver purple-ish eyes shinning brightly, while her cheeks were still puffy from crying, as she lovingly stared at Naruto as he so casually popped the cups of ramen in the microwave. He smiled at her goofily with his cheeks red slightly embarrassed when he noticed she was looking at him while he awaited the cups to be done next to the microwave. He was perfect she thought dreamily not only because he was unbelievingly good looking and strong and confident and… well no not because of that but because of who he was and the way he made her feel, the way he would ignite the inner strength within that she never would have even guessed was there. There it was she finally felt it, the strength she needed, and it only took Naruto's careless, innocent and goofy smile, finally she mouthed soundlessly the words, a simple "I love you" at him and for only him to understand, or so she hoped. He looked shocked for a second almost pale, but he regained quickly, his eyes softened once again and regained that endless ocean blue shade then he recovered that lovely shade of red on his cheeks and even smiled softly. He gave a little nod and like her he spoke, soundlessly.

-I know…-

Hinata blushed and lowered her gaze to he hands on her lap, he understood her after all. God! How she wanted to remind him time and time again but it had been unbelievingly difficult so she silently vowed to herself that she would one day be able to tell Naruto that she loved him with the same carefree and honest ease that he did. After the mere three minutes had passed Naruto came back with a triumphant smile on his face.

-all done Hinata-chan! Here! Itadakimasu!-

He said as he unceremoniously placed the cup and a pair of chopsticks in front of her and with a soft content smile he sat across from her. He took a deep whiff of the heavenly vapors the ramen before him emanated, lost in Nirvana, Heaven, and in bed with her, whatever… they were all the same anyway he admitted. Hinata stared with a smile on her face at Naruto's expression of sheer bliss, he felt her eyes on him, they lured him back to reality. She giggled softly as Naruto snapped back into reality, her giggle elicited a laugh of his own. They laughed openly and uncaringly, once she managed to control some of her laughter she said.

-Domo arigato Naruto-kun…-

He mumbled a your welcome that would have been understandable should he not had noodles hanging from his mouth, which caused her to giggle again still she understood him completely, an ability that one gained after spending at least a week with him. She slowly ate some ramen but every so often she would find herself glancing at Naruto, admiring his features, his messy blonde hair that fell forehead carelessly on his forehead, the tight lines of his developed muscles, the consequence of years of hard training. But she could also feel his eyes on her and this made her happier than she could ever explain, she could once again soar the heavens like a beautiful eagle and touch the clouds for the one millionth times. Only he could make her feel this way. But she turned her head pretending not to notice and unconsciously her eyes wandered outside, the sun was shinning, and the birds were humming a cheerful tune, a typical picture. She didn't need her special bloodline technique to know that today would be a great day and that the night would probably be even better, not probably she corrected herself, it would be another amazing night and she guiltily turned red and accepted the fact that she was actually looking forward to it. Naruto stole as many glances as he could, almost drooling not really caring whether she noticed or not but still he blushed as he remembered last night and even thought he knew it would be another good day he found himself hoping for the day to just pass by quickly, and hoping for another amazing, unforgettable night.

The end…

_Author's note_: hopefully you smiled while you read this…this is first one shot… well at least the first one I actually end. Usually I write really long stories so this for me was kinda hard, but I really did try my best. I hoped you enjoyed it and that it gave you that warm, fuzzy feeling that makes us proud to be alive. If you didn't well then… either I suck or you're emotion-impaired and retarded… please note that I am in fact joking. I think that Naruto and Hinata are the perfect couple cuz they cancel each other out and I also believe that Hinata's the only one that truly deserves him. I wrote this almost after I had made love to my darling wife she gave me an inspiration that words cannot hope nor begin to express. So there you have it my first fanfic about Naruto and Hinata and their perfect morning that followed a very perfect night. Oh! By the way I realize the whole LOVE word thing may have been a bit daring on my behalf… but whatever. It just felt right. By the way this is uh ah "fixed" shall we say version…


End file.
